


too late

by starliit (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crying, F/F, Love Confessions, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starliit
Summary: tenko needs to tell himiko how she feels, before it's too late.





	too late

once upon a time, there was an akido master named tenko, and a mage named himiko.

tenko would always follow himiko around. no matter where she went, tenko was there. because she loved the mage.

himiko didn't like tenko, she thought that she was weird for following her around. himiko thought tenko was a creep.

however, the only thing tenko wanted was a little validation. she needed himiko to tell her that she wasn't that bad, that she was a good person.

tenko would lay awake at night imagining a world where himiko loved her back. she would imagine them watching the stars at night, listening to music from the same pair of earbuds, and cuddling during thunderstorms.

the twist is that the two were locked in a killing game together, along with fourteen other students.

they had already witnessed death upon death, and now they had seen one of their closest friends, angie, dead.

it was decided that there would be a ritual to bring her back to life, but in order to do that, a sacrifice was needed. no one was aware of the consequences that would follow.

"i'll go," himiko bravely said, beginning to walk forward. she then went a have on her arm, stopping her.

"if you go, i don't know if i'll see you again. himiko, you're not being very smart," it was tenko, eyes shining bright with eagerness to step forward.

"i'll go instead."

tenko rushed past himiko, smiling at her on the way. himiko stared at her, eyes concealing any and all emotions.

"i love you, himiko."

and so, they commenced the ritual.

after finishing it, everyone looked to angie, but she showed no signs of being alive.

and... tenko...

"oh my god. oh my god." himiko began hyperventilating, not ready to see if tenko was dead. why was she acting like this? she didn't like tenko at all, right?

she touched tenko's body -- stone cold.

jolting backwards, himiko out her hand over her heart; it was beating extra fast. she felt something wet roll down her cheeks. she was crying.

she wanted to scream, she wanted to punch something, she wanted to sob, but all she could do was stare at the body, face wet and heart pounding.

it took ages for her to call down, and by that point, she was the only one in the room. she was alone with tenko's body -- the girl who loved her, the girl who chased her, the girl who never stopped trying to get himiko's attention.

himiko was disappointed that she didn't realize it until then. she was mad at herself, she wanted to punch herself in the gut hundreds of times.

she crawled towards tenko's dead body, and stared at it.

and then, she let tenko's soul rest peacefully with five words straight from the bottom of her heart.

"i love you too, tenko."


End file.
